Destroyed by Jealousy
by Bandgeek481
Summary: after a school shooting glee is left completely destroyed and barely able to pick up the pieces. can they do it before regionals or has glee club lost its voice, literally. season three A/U
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

okay so this isn't based on real life it is just the creation of my twisted mind. i do not own glee sadly enjoyyy

It was just like any other day, it really was. Just a normal morning. No one expected the horror that occured to happen. I mean come on they lived in Lima. Nothing ever happened in Lima, _ever_. So on that morning of Friday March 23, 2012 no one had expected one of their classmates to bring a gun to school.

It was first period. Everyone was just sitting in class bored out of their minds. Except for in the choir room. They had first period glee club. They were sitting quietlyish trying to come up with a setlist for regionals. The first shot rang out. Everyone was silent. even _Rachel_. They heard one after another after another. The screams rang out through the whole school. Puck was the first to speak.

"Holy shit, we're in a school shooting."


	2. Chapter 2 Shelby

Shelby Corcoran was casually teach her first period math class. She really hadn't wanted to leave Beth today because she had a cold. Still she had gone. When she heard the first gunshot she immediatly froze. She told the kids to climb underneath the desks and wait it out. She hid behind her desk which was only open on one side, the back so unless you were behind the desk you didn't know she was there. She listened closely.

She heard the door open. Then she heard a voice. "Who do we have in here..." Then she heard a loud ring of continuos shots. She lost count how many. She heard screams, tears, and groans. The soft padding of foot steps and the closing of the door told her the shooter was gone. She slowly crawled out from under the desk. She looked around. She could see that three kids were obviously dead, shots right in the head. A few kids had shots in their shoulders and legs. A few others were just sitting in shock.

She _really _should've stayed home this morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting

only two moreshort chapterrrrrrsss sorryyy.

The glee club had decided to just stay in the choir room and hope that they weren't on the shooters list. As they settled onto the floor, Sam helping Artie out of his chair. They decided to make a list of who they thought the shooter might be.

Suzy peper

Jacob ben israel

Azimio?

Coach Sue...

Sunshine


	4. Chapter 4 Sue

Sue Sylvester wasn't afraid of anything, that was until she heard the screams and gun shots that filled the halls. She went stiff and paled when thee door opened to her office. "I bet you didn't expect this Coach. I guess no one did. Everyone has these faces. Like how did she do that, how." Sue watched as the girl lifted the gun and aimed it at her. The bullet lodging in her right shoulder.

Kids in the hallways were hiding in fear. She shot everyone she saw. Whether the shot killed or not, she simply didn't care. She walked up the halls one more time taking count at least ten dead. Then she made it toher final destination, the choir room.


	5. Chapter 5 Injury

okay so i know everyone has been saying i need longer chapters well from heere on they are all rather longish kinds the forst ones were short for a reason.

The kids sat in horror as they heard one shot after another. What was even more terrrifying was when they heard the door knob turn. In walked the shooter. "This is my final stop, before I exit the school. You are all so perfect, aren't you. All of you stand in a line." the kids, who were terrified, did as they were told.

She walked to the end of the line, to Artie. "You must think you're oh so awsome. I know more than anything you probably want to walk." Artie swallowed and she walked behind him. She let of two shots into his spine. One to top and the other to the bottom. She walked back around putting a bullet in each of his legs. Everyone cried for Artie. more for the pain he couldn't feel then what he could. They knew that hurt a million times more.

the shooter walked up to Rachel. "you're so talented aren't you." They watched as she took out a knife cutting Rachel's throat just so, just so as if to make it so she'd never speak again... Everyone gasped as Rachel felll to a heep on the ground. Tears running down no noise coming out of he mouth. Silenced.

She moved onto Quinn. "Little miss beauty queen you think your looks will get you everywhere in life, not anymore." They watched as the shooter took the knife she used to cut Rachel. cleaning it on her shirt. She placed the knife at Quinn's temple and started a long blood trail all the way down to the bottom of her chin. Everyone watched in horror as her beauty was simply destroyed.

The shooter came next to Kurt. "You know you were never exactly mean to me. Only making a few rude comments about my style. You know deciding what to do to you was hard since you value both looks and your voice so highly." They watched in horror as she once again cleaned the knife. Starting at the middle of Kurt's forehead and going around his face to his chin. Then making small slices on his lips and nose. Making a final cut under his eye.

Next she went to Mike. "You're a dancer. I know that." They all watched in pure terror as she went behind him shooting him in the upper and lower back. They watched in horror as all his dreams were destroyed and he fell to the ground. Tina sobbed loudly at her boyfriends pain.

The shooter simply walked over and smacked Tina quite. Then making her way back to where she was. "Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, resident badass. Didn't youget miss beauty queen pregnant last year?" Everyone watched in sheer terror as she aimed her gun at Puck. They gasped as they realized where it was aimed. They all closed their eyes as the shot was fired. They heard Noah fall to the ground holding his crotch. Every guy winced.

She made her way to Santana. "You think you are just so hot and so badasss." They watched as she cleaned her knife of Kurt's blood. Then she made long cuts to Santana's flawess body even lifting her shirt marking her stomach and chest. They watched as she mutalated Santana's lips. they all just took in the sight in front of them. Her eyes were no longer cold. They were broken as she looked at her self in the girls glasses.

Moving on to Finn the girl looked. "I wasn't sure what to do with you... So i settled on this." They watched as she sent a shot into Finn's left shoulder. The remaining members were mortified at what was going to happen to them looking at their friends. Their dreams had been taken from them in mere seconds.

She moved to Sam. She had nothing to really say to him. She wiped the blood off of the knife. She lifted his shirt and dragged her knife across his perfect abs scaring them. Then taking her knife once again destroying his mouth. They watched in horror as it happened.

Then she came up to Brittany. Sweet Innocent Brittany knew something was wrong. Everyone watched as the shooter walked behind Brittany. They watched as she cleaned the knife. Then began cutting her back and legs and the area around her collar bone. They all glanced at Santana. The girls eyes were shut tears pouring out of them.

She moved on to Rory. "I barely know you, you're new here." they watched as she very simply shot him in the leg. everyone closedtheir eyes ass he collapsed to the floor. she had no reason to hate the irish boy.

they watched her walk up to the usually fearless Mercedes. "It took me a while to figure out what you loved so very dearly. Then I realized that it was just how unique you are. You're a diva. I thought about taking your voice. You're too nice, so instead I decided to take away two things that are pretty damn important." They all watched as she once again cleaned the knife and then proceeded to rip out Mercedes weave. Kurt was cringing. then she cut down Mercedes face. Not as long as the others only to her cheek.

They watched her go to Sugar. "Obnoxious," was all she said as she began to clean the knife. She simply cut her throat and then a cut similar to the one she had given mercedes. Everyone watched in horror. Sure Sugar was obnoxious and talentless but never being able to speak again, that was cruel.

Blaine was next. They watched as she tore of his bowtie. Quickly cleaning the knife. Then as she proceeded to cut his hair. Then she cut his face. They watched as Kurt fell to the ground and Blaine cried silent tears.

Last was Tina. They watched as she cleaned the knife. Then brought the knife to the corner of Tina's eye. Making a line that stretched to her hair line on each side. Cutting her similar to Mercedes and then a little on her mouth.

What happened next was the worst thing any of them had seen all day. They watched as she turned around and shot point blank in the head. Then she walked out of the room. Everyone broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Everyone stayed far away from 's lifeless body. They hugged each other and went and tried to comfort those who were the most distraught.

Suzy Pepper walked out with a gun in one hand and a bloody knife in the other. She set them both down and surrendered to the police. "Check the choir room, thats where its the worse."

Paramedics and SWAT teams rushed in once they had finished counting the dead the total count was twenty two dead, ten wounded, and fifteen destroyed.

Okay guy i know you weren't expecting that and btw when i saw cuthe lips i don't mean joker style but legit/ across tthe lips.

cedes tina blainers sugar


	6. Chapter 6 NEWS

The news flashed with it. **SMALL TOWN OHIO SCHOOL SHOOTING. 22 DEAD 25 WOUNDED.**

**Rod:** Today senior at Mckinley high Suzy Pepper killed twenty-one of her fellow students and a teacher. Twenty four students were wounded and a teacher. Among the wounded was Mckinley Glee Club. The kids were wounded in a way that was very thought out. It seems that these kids were the main target of this attack along with William Schuester the glee club director, who was killed. The conditons of the kids are being kept under raps but we hope to get to interview the kids once they are all well enough. Keep tuned in, we have all the latest information.

Once the swat teams and paramedics came in the glee club was the first of kids shipped off to the hospital. It was horrible for everyone. Watching their friends being shipped off. Everyone was in tears. Seeing their parents faces as they were loaded up killed them.

The school had been unable to just bounce back. The glee club was just laying in their beds. Some of them had been silenced, permanatly. No one would talk. Some simply couldn't others, couldn't bring themselves to it. It was very hard for them to except their injuries. Each sat in bed. Everyday just staring into space. A few had even been refusing to eat.

The doctors had run out of options. Setting up the kids who could no longer speak with those computers that said what you typed and the kids who were unable to walk in wheel chairs. They put them all in one room together. The doctors simply left locking the door behind them.

The kids looked around at all of their friends. Then at the food covered the tables. They closed their eyes. How could they live like this. Rachel and Sugar couldn't even talk. Rachel Barbra Berry couldn't sing. They looked around. Puck was in a wheelchairbecause he was to sore down there to walk. Rory was in one too because he was he was to weak to use crutches. Mike would never leave his wheel chair. You could tell by the look on his face that was what killed him. Sweet little Sugar sat her head down. Artie, had lost all of the feeling below his shoulders, basically. Finn had his arms in a sling. Band aids covering most everyone's faces. Mercedes hair was a mess and she couldn't figure out how to fix it.

Finally Rachel got sick of the silence. They all watched in high alert as she typed. "This is crazy. we need to stop feeling bad for each other. We need to learn to live. We need to get ready for regionals." Everyone winced at the robotic voice. No one responded to her. Rachel spoke again. "Look guys, I know we've all had something very dear to us stolen. We can't let that stop us. We have to go on and go to nationals. Do it for ." That made everyone's heads whip towards Rachel. Their eyes softened at his name.

Quinn lifted her head up. "His funeral is in a week. They won't let us go unless we talk to theem, and eat." Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing what they had to do. Rachel took over the room again. "Okay everyone setlist ideas for regionals and a number we can sing at funeral." Finn looked up. "Do you think we could eat first?" Everyone laughed alittle smiling and nodding and agreement.

The doctors smiled and cheered up in the room with the cameras as the kids began to talk and eat. They couldn't be happier that they had gotten them to talk and eat. It had been a week since the incident.

The kids got into a circle and pulled some paper out. Rachel took immeidate control. "Okay guys we need three show stopping songs for regionals and one for Mr. Schues funeral." Finn spoke up, "I think we should do Don't Stop Believin." Everyone agreed. Kurt spoke for the first time in over a week. Coughing alittle to get his voice back. It was a small voice. Lacking his diva flair. "Whats the theme for regionals this year." Rachel went through some of her papers. She handed the paper to Tina, who had not done anyhting other than cry for so long. She coughed alittle before speaking."Survivors..."

A few hours later the doctors came back and told the kids they needed to rest but were free to go visit each other in their rooms when they got bored.

Shelby walked carefully through Lima Memorial Hospital. Today she was here to see three different people, Quinn, Puck, and Rachel. She decided to go see Puck first. She walked into his room to see him icing his crotch. He looked up at her and Beth and quickly moved the ice pack. "Did you get shot...there..." "Yeah and it was really horrible." "I bet. anyway I came here to see you and Quinn...and Rachel. I thought you and I could go see Quinn and bring Beth. Maybe that would brighten her day. I could leave you guys with her and go talk to Rachel." "Awsome."

Puck called a nurse to help him into a wheelchair. Once he was situated Shelby handed him Beth and offered to push him. As they were walking down the hall to the elevator Shelby quietly asked Puck a question. "What happened, to Rachel?" "She got her throat cut. She can't talk or sing ever again. Quinn got a nice cut right down her face." "Are you guys still competing in regionals?" "Yeah, for . Rachel was bossing us around using her voice box thingy. It felt...almost..normal.

They arrived at Quinn's room. Once she saw Beth she instantly was smiling and asking to hold her. Shelby walked to the doorway. "Look guys, I'm gonna go see Rachel can you guys watch Beth? YES!" Shelby laughed alittle and walked to Rachel's room. She lightly knocked on the door. A robotic "Come in" Rang in her ears.

"Shelby, what are you doing here?" "I'm still your mom sweetie." "I know. plus I brought Beth to see Puck and Quinn." "Oh." "Yeah, so how are you?" "Well it is wierd no longer having the ability to speak. I find that this is very easy and we hope to have it programed with my voice." "Thats good, no ofense the robotic voice is rather scary." "I know it scares the shit out of me too." They both smiled at that. "So I have a question for you, Rachel." "What is it." "I was wondering if you'd like me to take over glee club?" Rachel pressed the button for a nurse and Shelby got scared. The nurse ran in. "GET ALL OF THE NEW DIRECTIONS IN THE REC ROOM. _NOW._" Shelby watched as the nurse scrambled into gear.

With in twenty minutes fifteen broken kids were sitting in a circle.


	7. Chapter 7 A Funeral

It was a somber day in Lima Ohio. Today was William Schuster's funeral. Today fifteen severely broken kids were getting ready to go to the funeral of the best adult in their lives.

ROD: Today is the funeral of William Schuester. He was the only teacher killed in the school shooting several weeks ago. Several sources say that the McKinley Glee club will be in attendance. Though it is not confirmed.

Everyone had decided to meet in the choir room in the morning. Then they were all going to take a limo to the funeral. The media was all over them

Rachel walked in first. She went over to the piano. She played a few stray notes. Her first instinct was to start singing. She traced over the scar on her throat with her finger. Gone. It was all gone. Broadway all of her dreams. Stray tears ran down her face. She was trying to play it cool and stay strong. Truthfully she wanted to die. She wished Suzie had killed her not Mr. Schuester. She heard the click of heels and squeak of wheels. She wiped her eyes and turned around to see Tina and Mike. She cracked a watery smile.

Tina waked down the hall. She had been crying all morning and the whole night before. She glanced over at Mike. She knew he was so upset. He was a dancer. It was in his blood. It was like someone had taken away his heart and joy. Mike saw Tina glancing at him. He knew she was concerned about him. He looked down at his legs and feet. They were still, unmoving. His hands in gloves. They went into the choir room to see Rachel red eyed at the piano. Tina and Rachel ran to each other and sobbing into each other's shoulders. They heard the unmistakable click of Kurt's shoes and cries.

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn walked down the hall. Blaine placed a hand to the top of his head. The hair was just starting to look goodish again. Kurt silently sobbed into his handkerchief. Finn had his arm still in a sling and looked like hell. Kurt cried and stood in between his boyfriend and his brother. He took Blaine's hand and then looked over at Finn. He looked pretty much dead. He took his hand and they walked into the choir room. As soon as they were in he ran over to Rachel and Tina and cried.

Sam and Artie walked down the hall. They were really close and everyone just assumed that they were dating. Puck followed them a few feet behind. His walking was slow still as he was still in ALOT of pain. Still he knew a lot of people had a lot worse things happen to them. Just look at Artie. The kid had already lost his legs to some drunk asshole and some psycho took everything in his chest. He could only feel his arms hands neck and head. Rachel and Sugar couldn't even talk. Mike could no longer walk. This was minimal. They got into the choir room and saw Tina Kurt and Rachel hugging and sobbing in a circle Blaine, Mike, and Finn awkwardly off to the side.

Quinn and Mercedes walked down the hall together. Quinn shielded her face with a huge head dress. Mercedes had a hat on because she had very little undamaged hair left. They walked down the hall in tired silence. They were too tired to try. To make anything seem normal. No one was sure why they had picked the choir room where he was killed but they all agreed on it. As they walked in the door they ran to Tina, Kurt, and Rachel.

Brittany and Santana walked down the hall hand and hand. Santana was covered up head to toe and Brittany looked like a kicked puppy. Tears fell freely from the tough Latina's eyes. Everything that she had known to be good in the world was gone. Brittany had lost her innocence and trust in the world. Mr. Schue and his endless cider and eighty's rock. Comforting things like Rachel's obnoxious demands and Kurt's bitchy remarks. She missed everything. They were no longer the same fifteen joyful kids. They were hollow shells. As they walked in they ran to the others who were crying.

Sugar and Rory walked down the hall. Rory on crutches. Sugar was just an abused puppy kind of look to her. Rory looked over at her. He felt so bad she couldn't talk. How was that anything compared to a shot in the leg? He watched as she traced the scar on her neck and cried harder. He looked at her as she cried. He felt like he should be hearing nasal scream like sobs. Silence and the occasional sniffle. He watched as she ran to Kurt and the girls.

Shelby and Coach Beiste walked into the room. "Okay guys it's time to get ready. We have five hours. So first order of business is getting dressed." Coach Beiste pointed to all the boys. "You guys go and change in the locker rooms. That means you too Kurt." Kurt pouted and walked down to the gym with the rest of the boys.

Rachel pulled on her dress. It was black with a thick white belt and white heels. Santana came out in a black dress with long lace sleeves and maroon tights and black flats with a maroon bow on the toe. Quinn came out in a sleeveless black dress with a white cardigan white tights and black kitten heels. Mercedes came out in a black spaghetti strap dress with purple belt and heels. Sugar came out in a charcoal grey strapless dress with a pink belt and heels. Tina had on a deep purple dress with a white belt and white flats. Brittany had on a white dress with maroon shoes. The boys all came in wearing black dress pants and shoes and a white or black button up with either a black or maroon tie.

"Okay so now we just have to do you guy's hair and makeup." Mercedes raised a hand. "Uh Ms. C I don't exactly have any hair to do." Shelby was taken off guard. Kurt stood up and ran to the cabinet labeled failed ideas. He pulled out the box of wigs from hairography week and handed Mercedes a dark brown wig. He pulled her over to a chair and began to pin up her remaining hair. Shelby got to work doing the girls make up. Kurt finished Mercedes hair and she looked in the mirror. "It's beautiful, thanks Boo." "Welcome Boo." Kurt went over to another mirror and did his own make up while Mercedes applied hers.

It took three hours, four bottles of hair spray, and six bottles of concealer but they were ready to go. They all quietly got into the limo and drove to the funeral home. They were the first people to be allowed in and were entering through the back. They went up to the front row to sit with Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, Mr. Schues brother and his wife, his ex-wife Terri, coach Beiste, and surprisingly Sue. The kids took their seats and watched as so many people filled in the seats.

The priest came to the front and said a prayer. "Now we will have members of the McKinley high glee club come and speak as well as William's fiancé Emma. Finn was the first to speak.

"Mr. Schue was more than a teacher to me. To everyone in glee club. To me he was the father that I never had... my dad he died when I was a baby. Mr. Schue was the first man to ever try to fill that void. I mean now I have a wonderful step father who is awesome. But Mr. Schue truly was the first person to try. That void I had my whole life is bigger now. It's a void that will never be filled." Finn went and took a seat.

Tina walked up to the podium next. She pulled the microphone down to her level. "Mr. Schuester was more than just a teacher. He taught us to love ourselves. When I started glee club three years ago I was the stuttering Goth girl with one friend. Now I have thirteen amazing friends and a wonderful boyfriend. So thank you Mr. Schuester. Thanks for making me who I am today."

Mercedes went up next. "Mr. Schuester was the best damn to teacher to ever live. Sure we sang way too much Journey still he was the best teacher in the whole entire world. Sometimes I would get mad at him for giving Rachel too many solos but still. He let me learn to grow as a person. I knew nothing when I started glee club. I had never even had a boyfriend. I had a crush on the gay kid. I was a mess and he fixed it with music." Mercedes went and sat down.

Kurt walked up to the microphone. "Mr. Schue taught me so many things. Being in glee club is the reason I came out. I realized there was a group of people who loved me. He helped me when I was being bullied. It was such a hard time when my father had his heart attack and he helped me through it." Kurt walked over and handed artier the microphone.

Artier wheeled up to the front and picked up the microphone. "Mr. Schue gave me a chance which is more than most people give me. He gave us _all_ a chance.

**Sorry this took so long I was planning on updating but after connecticut…. yeah**


End file.
